Beer Fear (aka last night)
by DemonsAndDolls
Summary: Dean wakes up with an awful hangover and no memory of the night Perhaps the sleeping figure next to him can help him Dean/Cas


Ok so I'm in a funny mood and this song has been going round and round in my head for the past five hours so please don't smite me down for doing this. It's just a little one shot while I work on my Salvation High story. There is no connection to these two stories whatsoever. The Song is called Beer Fear and its by Lucy Spraggan. Enjoy X

Chapter one Last Night

_Last Night I told ya I loved ya_

Dean rolled over in the bed he couldn't remember getting into. His head was pounding so badly he thought it was going to implode. He struggled to sit up and realised it had something to do with arm that was tightening around his waist. He frowned slightly. 'What the hell happened last night?' He thought and finally shook himself free. His sleeping companion had the duvet pulled up over their head so he couldn't make out who it was….and he wasn't sure if he wanted to know.

_Woke up blamed it on the vodka_

He stumbled out of the room and into the kitchen. Clothes were thrown everywhere. He could see his underwear draped over the lamp in the lounge. He finally found what he was looking for. His leather jacket, the only thing that seemed to have made it to a secure location, was hooked up on the back of the front door. He reached inside the pocket and pulled out his phone. Scrolling through the contact list he finally found the number he was looking for and hit call.

"You better be calling to apologise!" Came the angered voice when Sam picked up.

"I'll apologise when you tell me what happened last night." Came Dean's weary reply.

"Dean you showed up to the house warming party already drunk off your ass…and what was worse was you had to drag poor Cas into it as well. The poor guy could barely stand up straight."

"Cas? I don't ever remember him being there."

"Yeah well, once we got some food and water into him he started to sober up and even offered to walk you home." Sam sighed.

"Sammy, I'm really sorry. Is Jessica pissed at me?"

"Nah, she's seen you in a worse state than that. She actually thinks you're a funny drunk because you suddenly love everyone and feel the need to hug them all…a lot."

"Ok good. I really am sorry." Dean was trying to make his voice sound as pleading as possible.

"I know. You can make it up to me when you feel less like you're dying." Sam laughed. It was too loud for Dean's ears and he had to hold the phone away.

"Hey, one more thing. Do you know if Cas got home alright? I think I hooked up with somebody last night and hate to think I ditched him somewhere." Sam sighed again, trying to hold back his annoyance at his older brother's stupidity.

"No, try giving him a call. You probably just snuck out again after he took you home. Cas wouldn't have let you drink anymore."

Dean said his goodbyes and hung up then scrolled through the phone to call Cas.

But when the phone began to ring…he froze. He could hear it ringing inside the apartment. He walked slowly over to the pair of trousers he hadn't noticed lying over the back of a chair and reached inside. He pulled out Cas's phone and the words 'Dean calling' were displayed on the screen.

"No need to phone me, Dean. I wouldn't have gone very far without my clothes." He turned to see Castiel standing in the doorway of his bedroom, completely naked and trying not to grin like the cat that got the cream.

_I genuinely thought I was dying  
And I could see that smile you were hiding_

"What the hell, Cas?" Dean chucked his trousers at him in a vain attempt to get him to cover up.

"Last night you couldn't wait to rip my clothes off now you want them back on. You're a hard man to please." But he obligingly pulled his trousers on and search around for his shirt.

_Last night, I told ya I need ya,  
That's the last time I drink tequila_

"Cas, did you and I…Did we…?" Cas smiled at him and walked into the kitchen to make some coffee.

"Even in you're drunken state…you were the best I ever had. Better than I could have dreamt about." He stated and turned on the coffee pot.

"Shit…shit…fuck!" Dean couldn't think of anything else to say.

_Super Lemon and his sidekick Salt Kid,  
I start cryin' and verbally assaultin'_

"Calm down, Dean. You must have known it would happen eventually. I could always tell you felt like this towards men….just never me." Cas grinned and poured them both a coffee.

"Fuck you, Cas! You knew how drunk I was! You took advantage…rape…ITS RAPE!" Dean was becoming hysterical.

"Dean, relax. We didn't have sex, so therefore it couldn't be rape." Dean stopped in his tracks and looked at him.

"But you said…"

"I said you were the best I ever had. The first guy to get me into bed and just want to touch. Oh, sure we got each other off but there was no intercourse of any kind. You know me, do you really think I would have done that to you?" Cas had the decency to look offended. If it wasn't for the fact that Dean was still freaking out he might have apologised.

_Last night, I asked you to marry me,  
That's when I remembered the brandy  
I wake up and claim I didn't say it,  
Screwed if I ever wake up in Vegas_

"So tell me exactly what happened last night." Dean said trying to stay calm.

"Well after much struggling on my part, and begging to go back to the bar on your part, I got you home and ordered you to bed. You said you wouldn't go unless you got a goodnight kiss. So I went to kiss you on the cheek then you grabbed the back of my head and stuck you tongue down my throat." Dean's face flushed with embarrassment.

"Then what happened?"

"You began tugging at my clothes and I told you to stop, that you were too drunk for this and didn't know what you were doing. You said you didn't want sex, you just wanted me to stay with you because you didn't want to be alone. I argued that you have lived alone for many years and had a few drunken night and were just fine. But you said you wanted a warm bed for once. So I agreed under the conditions that you didn't try anything." Dean frowned slightly.

"So how did our clothes end up out here and the two of us lying naked in bed together." It was at this point that Dean had realised that he was still naked in front of one of his closest friends. He jumped slightly and grabbed his own trousers from the floor, quickly pulling them on.

"You were very persuasive." Cas replied with a cheeky smile.

_Wish I could stop and I'm not joking  
Drinking too much and socially smoking  
Wish I could stop, start to behave and then  
Wake up in the morning and never miss a day again_

Dean walked over to the table in his lounge and lifted an unopened packet of cigarettes.

"That's bad for you. I thought you only smoked when you were stressed." Cas pointed out.

"You don't think I stressed right now?" He gawked at him like Cas had suddenly into a bigger idiot than Gabriel.

"But you initiated this whole thing. If anyone should be stressed it should be me." He pointed out.

"Well, do you want one?" Dean offered with a hint of sarcasm.

"No thanks, I'd like to live long enough to see my grandchildren." Dean snorted at that. He always found it sweet that even though Cas was very openly gay, he still thought about one day having kids.

_Last night, police had to frisk me  
In the cells thanks to Bell's fine whiskey  
Whoops, I think I said too much  
Like, "Do you like my bracelets? Oh, wait, they're handcuffs"_

"So why didn't you just stick me a cab and send me home? Why not just let me find my own way?"

"Sam and I were both worried you would go and get more alcohol and get arrested like last time.

"Oh." Was all Dean could say in reply. Last time he had got so drunk he had threatened to knock Officer Crowley, a local police officer, so hard that he would be drinking out of a straw for the rest of his life. He had spent that night in the cells and Sam had to bail him out the next day. They still hadn't let him live it down.

_Last night, I said I want your babies  
Forget the ice, it's not nicer than Baileys  
I drink that much that I forget what  
Everything embarrassing thing I say next_

"So why didn't you wait until I was asleep and then leave?" Dean asked taking a long draw out of the cigarette.

"Because by the time you were asleep I was exhausted. For someone who claims to have never been with a man before you certainly knew what to do with that mouth of yours." Dean flushed and almost sucked the cigarette down his throat with shock.

"I thought you said that you told me 'no'."

"I did, but I also said you can be very persuasive." Cas smiled and moved over to where Dean was leaning on the back of the couch. He walked right into Dean's personal space and pressed his mouth so close to his ear. Without meaning to Dean shivered and felt part of his body rise to attention.

"You're getting ash on the floor." He whispered and then stepped back while placing a coffee into Dean's free hand. Dean gulped and grasped the cup as if it was a lifeline.

_You said I got on one knee and there's no way  
Unless I've been drinking, oh wait, Rose_

"I-is there anything else I should know about?" Dean asked hoping he'd heard the worst of it.

"There is, but…it might embarrass you." Cas replied.

"I don't think I could be more embarrassed even if I tried." He stubbed out the cigarette and quickly lit another one. "Tell me."

"You asked me to marry you." Dean choked on the cigarette this time and coughed and wheezed through his shock. Cas walked over and patted his back. As soon as he regained his composure, he took a drink of the coffee and then spluttered out, "WHAT?"

"You said you wanted to marry me. That we could adopt children, buy a house together or even get a surrogate. You said you wanted me in your life forever."

_Sailor Jerry's why you think I'd drunk a ship full  
Please, please, someone provide me a disbrol_

By this point Dean's head was banging. No longer because of the drink, but because of the anger he felt in himself, the fear he had for Cas getting hurt and the constant worry he had about Sam, or worse Gabriel, ever finding out. Castiel could sense that he was in pain. He walked into the kitchen again a retrieved the painkillers from the top cupboard. He handed two to Dean, who quickly downed them with the remainder of his coffee.

_Last night, I called you a loser,  
I think that was after flaming sambuca  
I shouted at you, "Do me a favor"  
And that's when I fell off the pavement_

He rubbed the back of his head, trying to ease the pain, then flinched when he felt a small lump sticking out of it.

"Ah, yes I lost my grip on you for a second and you banged your head a little." Cas looked apologetic but Dean just felt angry again.

"So I could have been concussed too and you still went to bed with me."

"Hey, drunk or not, you can't put all the blame on me. I don't know how many times I told you 'no' but there is only so much willpower within a person and you couldn't keep you hands to yourself for more than thirty seconds." Cas hissed back at him.

"Fuck off, Cas. You know fine rightly that this more your fault than mine!" Dean snapped. He quickly regretted it when he saw Castiel's eyes blaze with anger.

"Is that so?" He stalked forward and pushed Dean back against the couch. He removed the cigarette from him and stubbed it out in the ashtray. Then without warning he grabbed Dean by the back of the head, not caring when he flinched in pain, and pulled him forward. Dean gasped when Cas avoided his lips and instead began licking and sucking at his neck. Dean shivered again but stayed rigid in place, refusing to move his hands anywhere near his friend. Cas moved his lips back up to Dean's ear and sucked on the pressure point just below it. Against his will, Dean moaned and cursed himself for giving in so easily. Cas froze for a second and grinned against Dean's neck.

"I guess I'm not the only one lacking in willpower." To make his point he nudged against Dean's erection causing him to gasp and buck his hips trying to get more.

_Wish I could stop and I'm not joking  
Drinking too much and socially smoking  
Wish I could stop, start to behave and then  
Wake up in the morning and never miss a day again_

"Even with that headache? You couldn't be horny again already." Cas smiled and Dean found himself smiling back. This time Dean initiated the kiss, surprising Cas and making him gasp. Dean took the opportunity to slip his tongue into Cas's mouth and worked it around every inch he could.

_'Cause I'd love to learn when to shut my mouth  
Wake up in the morning and be in my own house  
Do one last shot and know when to stop  
No more photos on facebook of me doing the robot_

"Just get your ass back into that bedroom before I change my mind!" Dean snapped and pushed him roughly towards the bedroom door. He vaguely heard his phone ringing but chose to ignore it.

_Know when to leave and when to lock my front door  
Stop waking up in jeans and in a bed full of people  
Sitting in a cupboard with my weird best friend  
But I'm only young so I'm not gonna pretend_

Cas groaned as Dean lay down on top of him. Stripping them both of their clothes and kissing every inch of his body.

"You've suddenly changed your tune." Cas pointed out between moans and gasps.

"Well they always say when you forget something you should retrace your steps. Seems like this is the best place to start, don't you?" Cas didn't have a chance to reply as Dean took him in his mouth and caused all coherent thought to evaporate from his mind.

_I wish I could stop cause I'm not joking  
I love drinking too much and socially smoking  
Don't wanna stop or learn to behave, Amen  
And I, hey, just missed another day again_

After many hours in the bedroom, Dean finally emerged looking for something that would be easy enough for them to eat without having to get out of bed. As he walked over to the kitchen he noticed his phone flashing and walked over to pick it up.

_One voicemail message._

He pressed the call button to listen to the message and froze when he heard it….

"_Hey Dean, it's Sam again. Listen I hope you get this before you go back into your bedroom. I've just ran into Gabriel and he told me that he convinced Cas to play a little prank on you. It was just a joke. The two of them stripped you down and then Cas got into bed with you first thing in the morning to make it look like the two of you had slept together. It really was all Gabriel's idea so please don't be too hard on Cas, ok? Try to see the funny side. I gotta go…DON'T KILL HIM!_

Dean stood for several minutes not really knowing what to do or say. Then he marched back into the bedroom and yanked the duvet covers back.

"Hey! What's wrong?" Cas asked rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"What's wrong? I just got a voicemail from Sammy. He met up with Gabriel. Something you want to tell me?" Dean asked.

"Um…look…I didn't think….the way you reacted…I thought…" Cas was going redder by the second.

"I know what you thought!" Dean snapped. "But what you did wasn't right!" Cas bowed his head looking extremely angry with himself. "Something like that needs to be punished!" Cas started panting looking more and more scared by the second. "So roll over and get your ass in the air." He quickly obeyed and both agreed to thank Gabriel later. After Cas recovered from his punishment.

Aaaaaaaaand now its out of my system. Hope you enjoyed. dont forget to review. Cheers lovelies x


End file.
